Goliath
The '''Goliath '''is a War Mode boss. It is summoned using a Beanstalk, which is found in the Underground Jungle after you defeat at least 3 bosses upgraded from (pre-)Hardmode to War Mode. Breaking it gives you the item, which you then plant in a clay pot on the surface. That will then summon this boss. Phase 1 After planting the Beanstalk, you see the message "The spirits have grown angry..." and the Goliath appears. He looks like a caveman with a beard and a club in his hand, but only his head and arms are visible, as if he were peeking above the ground. His head is about the size of Skeletron. He also has hands that he raises and lowers into the ground sometimes. Here's the catch though: He's in the background. His head and arms are in the background, so you can't hit him. Instead, there are 5 small "pimples" scattered across his face. These are the only parts of him you can hit, and each one has 5000 health. After you pop all of them, he moves on to his second phase. But we're not there yet! First we gotta discuss his attacks! First of all, his head never attacks, but the pimples damage you if you make contact with them, 50 damage to be exact. But his arms that I mentioned earlier? They attack you. Here are their attacks: *One of the arms has a club, which it swings at you for 100 damage. The other arm can melee you for 85 damage too. *The bare arm can punch the ground. This deals 120 damage and creates "shockwave" projectiles that hit you for 75 damage, and inflict Broken Armor 12.5% of the time. *Sometimes, he lifts his arms up high, which means he's gonna pick up a 50x50 chunk of blocks. He will eventually drop it in the place it belongs, so no world-griefing here, but it does 100 damage along with a high amount of knockback. *He places several "caveman" enemies on the ground with his bare hand, which walk around and hit you for 75 damage. Phase 2 After you pop all his pimples, the Goliath jumps into the foreground. This phase is a LOT like the Golem, but if the head is the size of Skeletron, this guy is huge! He melees you for 150 damage, and swings his club and arms for 180. He also releases shockwaves when he jumps, much like in his first form, but they do 125 damage instead. He also spawns upgraded cavemen that deal 120 damage as well. He has 75000 health in this form. Notes *His first form is behind even the walls, so if they are there, you can't hit him. *This boss is the turning point for War Mode, much like Plantera is for Hardmode. Drops *Each pimple drops 10-20 Ivory Ore, which are used to craft a new toolset. The Goliath himself does not drop them, though. *The Goliath itself always drops one of 4 items, each with a 25% chance: The Twin Juggernauts, two flails that strike on either side of you, but one is more powerful, the Back Dropper, which allows you to jump into the background, passing through blocks and sneaking past enemies, but walls block you, the Pokey Poke, a spear that confuses enemies, and the Devolver, a non-damaging magic weapon that turns non-boss enemies into their pre-Hardmode (for Hardmode enemies) or Hardmode (for War Mode enemies) forms. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters